Lady of rivendell
by spritejessa
Summary: Celebrian's life from the time she married elrond on. Same as 'Celebrian', but that one didn't seem to work. Sorry!!!
1. Marrage

Title: The tale of Celebrian  
Author: SpriteJessa  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien's, you see. I'm just borrowing it. I'll return them all intact when I am done. Or maybe not so intact, but   
Who cares about technicalities?  
Summery: Celebrian's life. Sweet, Angsty, romantic, and just about everything else. She was Elrond's wife (thereby mother to Arwen,   
Elledan and Elrohir) and Celeborn and Galadriel's daughter. She departed over the sea before LOTR happened.  
ch1- Celebrian gets married to Elrond  
A/N: Review and when/if I take over the world you will be given any LOTR person you want. Except Haldir, Grima, Eomer, and   
Faramir. They will be mine!!! and by the way, this chapter is only PG, but ch2 is why it's rated pg-13  
  
  
Year 100 of the Third Age (2510 is when she departed)  
  
'She is so young' Elrond thought as he looked at his soon-to-be wife from across the great hall. If she had been a human, he would   
have thought her not a day older than 16. She also looked visably nervous. This in itself was rare enough for an elf, but on top of that,   
she was- no, had been- crying. He saw her turn to her father, Lord Celeborn.   
"Ada- I don't think I can do this. I have never even met him" she looked close to crying again.  
"You will, my dear daughter, you will" he embraced her gently.   
"Celeborn, stop that. She is not a elfling. She is almost a thousand years old." Galadriel stretched the truth. Celebrian was only 904,   
but she was a very mature elf, and old enough to handle marriage. Galadriel had no sympathy for her whatsoever. Celeborn let go of   
his daughter. On the other side of the room, Elrond whispered to Thranduil.   
"She's just a young maiden"  
"She is very pretty."  
"I do not know...I feel as if I am sort of, what the expression? Robbing the cradle?"  
Thranduil smiled. "Elrond, my old friend. You have most likely known many women in your time. You are not the one who should be   
nervous"  
"I am not nervous, King Thranduil." Elrond said icily. He was not too nervous. More guilty than anything. He did not deserve this   
beautiful daughter of Lórien.   
"Oh by Valar, he's looking at me!" Celebrian buried her face in her hands. Galadriel grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and   
Celebrian unwillingly looked up at her mother.  
" Calm yourself. You are making a bad impression as an immature child. Now, straighten up and be good." Celebrian nodded and   
Celeborn looked disapprovingly at Galadriel. He often wondered if she truly has no feelings for their daughter, or if it was just a facade   
that she wore for everyone else's good. If so, she has no idea what this was doing to Celebrian. Celebrian and Celeborn had often   
talked about Galadriel. Celeborn told Celebrian that Galadriel loved her, not even knowing if this was true. Celebrian, in all her years   
had never known love.  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
The wedding was over. It had been very normal and elf-like. No one had showed any emotion, unless you count glares from Galadriel   
to Celebrain. The worst of the glares came when, at the end of the ceremony, Elrond kissed her. Celebrain's body had visibly   
stiffened. Elrond's kiss had been gentile and swift- the girl was thankful for that.   
"We finally get a chance to speak, lady Celebrian of Imladris" Elrond looked at her with an new interest. He would have to get to know   
her if they were to be at all happy in this marriage.  
"Y-Yes, my lord Elrond". Celeborn threw his daughter an encouraging look before leaving her and her new husband in the very same   
place the council of Elrond would take place many years in the future.   
"Tell me of yourself."  
"There is not much to tell, my lord"  
"Yes, there is. Tell me of yourself. And start from the beginning. I do not even know your age. The only think I know of you is your   
name."  
"Well, I am 904 years of age, my lord. I have lived in Lothlorien all of my life." There was an awkward silence. She did not seem to   
have much to say, so Elrond changed the subject.   
"When I kissed you today, it was hardly difficult to notice that you stiffened up. Do you wish to explain?"  
"I am sorry if I offended you, my lord, but I have only kissed one other man before. I was...slightly nervous."  
Elrond looked at her face closely. Se was beautiful, truly beautiful. He reached out and ran his long fingers down her cheek. She   
jumped, but did not move away. She had mentally prepared herself for this and did not allow herself to show her emotions. Alas, if this   
could only be the attractive Galadrim she had so admired. She had not been in love with the archer, but more then attracted, but still, to have   
this aged, strange elf touching her was not at all what one dreams about.   
"I'll admit I was not willing to be married, my lady. I was afraid of who you may be. But I see now that it is not too bad. You seem like   
a very nice girl" Elrond smiled at her.   
"Thank you. I too was worried that you might be..." she trailed of. She did not wish to say what she had been thinking. Forceful..."an   
uninteresting person, m'lord"  
"Do I seem interesting now?"  
"Yes" The chatting went on and on.   
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
"Are you sure about this, Galadriel?" Celeborn asked as he watvhed his wife brush her hair.   
"About what?" she said irritably  
"Celebrian"  
"I grow tired of your games Celeborn." The brush went on the table and she turned around. "What about her?"  
"Do you think it was a good idea to marry he off like that?"  
"By the Valar, Celeborn, of course it was! She's almost a thousand years old!"  
"But what if she found true love?"  
"Reality, Celeborn. 'True Love' does not happen in real life."   
Celeborn looked wounded this comment, but Galadriel had already blown out the only candle in the room, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
Celebrian braced her arm on the edge of the bed, trying to keep from falling off. Elrond looked over at her. He quickly realized what   
was wrong. He should have anticipated this earlier.   
"Lady, you may lie ion/i the bed if you wish"  
"I am fine" Her voice was tight and constricted  
"Lady Celebrian, why do you fear me as such? I will not hurt you. Forget not, that I was thrust into this marriage as hastily and almost as afraid as you. I, luckily, did not have to leave my home. Do not fear me, Lady. I shall not even touch you if it makes you   
uncomfortable." He looked directly into her eyes to validate what he had just said. " I like you very much, and I will not harm you,   
mentally, physically, or otherwise"  
"But will you not want an heir for your kingdom?"  
"Yes, but we are elves, do not forget- immortal. If you do not wish to make love to me for a year, fine! A hundred years? Fine! An   
millennia, an age, it matters not. I am in so rush, my lady"   
Celebrian closed her eyes. "Thank you" she began to drift off to sleep. After several minutes of screne silence, Elrond asked her   
quietly; "May I hold you while you sleep?"  
The reply was the half-asleep "mmm" of a half-asleep person. Elrond wrapped his arms around Celebrian and pulled her close. She   
was not expecting to feel so warm, happy and safe.   
  
But she did.  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
Celebrian awoke and slipped out of bed. She brushed her hair, washed up and changed her clothes. She returned to her room Elrond was there and ready for the day as well. He took her hand.   
"Come. We must bid some people farewell ere they leave. Then I must introduce you to some of my folk." Hence they wandered out of the house, to the very edges of Rivendell. Her parents and their people were there, as well as King Thranduil and his people.   
Thranduil came over first. "My lord, my lady" he bowed winked at Elrond. "Good Luck" and then turned to Celebrian. "Namarie"  
"Namarie" Both replied. Thranduil leapt up on his horse with a swagger and style that was passed on to his son, Legolas. "Have a good few hundred years, till I see you next, Elrond! Noro Lim, Rokko"  
The Lord and Lady of Lórien approached them next. Celeborn embraced his daughter. She hugged him back. "Goodbye, my daughter" he sighed.  
"Namarie, Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrian" Galadriel said solemnly. They left. Upon looking at her, Elrond realized she was holding back tears.  
"Come, my lady" He said gently. He led her toward the heart of Rivendell. "Ah, Glorfindel!" He exclamed as he saw the raven-haired elf.   
"Elrond! Haven't gotten to talk to you for two days, my friend!" he grinned brodly.   
"I know. I saw you at the wedding, but I obvesly couldnt say hello" Elrond almost smiled at the brave warrier. "As you know, this is my wife, Celebrian."  
"Pleased to meet you my lady. I'm Glorfindel, warrier of Rivendell. I do hope you like it here."  
"I think I will."  
"Salebeth! Gloradair! Come hither!" The two elves obliged. "This is Salebeth, and this is Glordair, two of my finest counclers. Salebeth, Glordair,this is my wife, Lady Celebrian." The elves greeted each other politley.   
"Come, my lady. I must show your around Rivendell, so you do not get lost" Elrond took her hand as he started pointing things out.  
****************************  
  
A/N  
Crikey, that was an awful ending!!! *gets down on her knees and begs* Please, review! Give some encouragement to a poor, starving author!!! Even Flames would be lovley!!! Ch2 up soon, if you care. That one has haldir in it...yay! 


	2. Haldir

Title: The tale of Celebrian  
Author: SpriteJessa  
Rating: PG-13 (some implied slash, disloyalty to spouse)  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien's, you see. I'm just borrowing it. I'll return them all intact when I am done. Or maybe not so intact, but   
Who cares about technicalities? (I'm too lazy to think up somethin new. Damn that writers' block!)  
Summery: Celebrian's life, from marrying Elrond on.  
ch2- An unexpected person from Celebrian's past shows up.  
A/N: Review and when/if I take over the world you will be given any LOTR person you want. Except Haldir, Grima, Eomer, and   
Faramir. They will be mine!!! This is the only chapter(so far) that is PG-13. Some suggested slash, but nothing graphic. I'm also trying to keep characters in character as much as possable, but that is kinda hard. Bear with me.   
A/N2: The lil skit, cuz I was bored  
Elrond: *sits in front of a mirror, raising his eyebrow*  
Jessa:(me) What are you doing?  
Elrond: Practising raising my eyebrow for the Eye-brow-raising-contest.  
Jessa: Oh.....right. Forgot about that. You still hoping to beat Spock?  
Elrond: Yep. He's won three times in a row, but not this time.  
Jessa: Riiiigt. Well, I got the part I wanted in the play for Drama Club.  
Elrond: Go you. * still raising eyebrow*  
Jessa: You are such a freak.  
ELrond: Just get on with the story. You made the readers wait long enough for chapter 2 as is.   
Jessa: Okay, okay.  
  
Still year 100 of the Third age, a few months later.   
  
Elrond placed a gentle kiss on Celebrian's cheek. Her eyes fluttered open.   
"Good Morning, my lady" he murmmered.  
"Good morning"  
There was a a sudden knock at the door as a bedreggled Glorfindel entered.   
"Good Morning, Glorfindel"  
"The Galadrim of Loren are here. Their leader wishes to speak with you. Oh, and my lord? Tell them not to come so early next time" He staggered sleeply out of the room.   
Elrond threw on robes in record time and escorted Celebrian into the hall. Haldir, the leader of the Galadrim turnded to face them.   
"Lord Elrond of Rivendell"  
"Ah, Haldir. How goes it for you?"  
"Quite well, thank you."  
"I'd like you to meet my wife, Celebrian" Neither fair-haired elf was smiling.   
"We've met" said Haldir said shortly, regaining his composure quickly. "It has indeed been only six months sence I last saw her in Lothloren"  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Haldir! I'm leaving! My parents are marrying me off to some elf from Rivendell" Celebrian sobbed as Haldir embraced her.   
"I'm so sorry, say aroleina My heart, a term of endearment" he kissed her gentley. "I don't know what to say to console you..."  
"I don't want to leave. leave Lothloren, leave my parents, leave you..."  
*END FLASHBACK*  
"Uh, yes. How is it there, Haldir?"  
Elrond's brow furrowed. He had never heard he call anyone byt just their first name, not even him. However, if these two had been friends in Lothloren, she could have known him longer and therefore be on farmiliar terms with him. yes, that must be it.  
"Fine, my lady. We just came do discuss tactics with Imladris gaurds." Haldir smiled. "And I would liek to speak to you later- alone, if that is all ringt with your...husband"   
"I have no objections to you, or anyone speaking ot her" Elrond began to understand. They could have been more than friends...  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
"The Lord of Rivendell, Celebrian?" Haldir asked. She jumped.  
"Oh...you startled me"  
"Not as much as you starlted me" He sat on the bench and took her hands. "I should have expected no less than an elf lord for your father to choose for you"  
She smiled weaky. "I was suprised myself"  
"Ai, say aroleina..."  
"Do not call me that. I am married now"  
"Do you not think your mother did not allow herself to love because she was married to Celeborn?"  
"Is my mother capipable of love?"  
"Of course she is. But I digress. Now, tell me of Elrond. Is he good to you? Are you happy here?"  
" I am fine. Elrond id a kind elf, but he's not you."  
"I hope that what you say is true. If you were being hurt, I would give up everyting to get you away frome here. That is why I requested to come here. To make sure you were allright. I did not know who you were married to. You parents didn't choose to make that known" he siged. "You really are okay?"  
"Ye, Haldir, my love. I'm fine"  
"Has he..." Haldir hesitated. "Have you and him..."  
"No, I don't want to and he is okay with that."  
"Thank the Valar." He pulles he close and ran a hand down her face, and he kissed her. It was a good, passionate kiss, more than she had done with Elrond.As of yet. The male elf pulled away and stroked her hair. "say aroleina..."  
" I must go now" she quickly stood up and stalked away, torn and angry with herself.   
Haldir sat there with a hurt expression on his face.  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
Elrond looked at his blonde wife. She was staring into nothing.   
"What is wrong, my sweet?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Is it the Galadrim?"  
"Yes, well, Haldir..."  
"What happened?"  
"Will you be mad?"  
"No" Elrond brased himself.  
"He was my boyfriend, in Lothloren, bu no one, least of all my father, knew. I was talking to him, and he kissed me and I realized how much i missed him" her lower lip quivered.   
"That's okay" Elrond said. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew that would do no good.   
""For years, I wnted to marry him someday, but then my parents married me off, no offence, my lord..."  
"This may not be the best time to say this, but it's been on my mind for a while."  
"What?"  
"I love you" Elrond's head hung, then he looked up carefully.  
"Thank you. I'm sure I will return that someday" Then, most unexpectedly, she locked her mouth over his. He returned it eagerly. He soom found himself making out with her. But, during this, all she could think of was Haldir. She wanted, deep in her heart to be making out with him and not Elrond. She felt awful. She pulled away.   
"I- I'm sorry my lord"   
Elrond stood and clasped her hands. He was in love with her, and because of that, as much as it pained him he had to do this.   
"I will not question you if you are not in my bed this night"  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
Dinner was a grand event. Elrond sat at teh head of the table, Hladir at his right, next to Glorfindel, and Celebrian at his left, next to Salabeth. Hladir was avoiding Celebrian's gase and Elrond was futiley trying to mae conversation. Eventually, he gave up and they ate in scilence. A servin maiden entering and leaving was the only noise. After they had eaten, Elrond stood.   
"Salebeh- if you would not mind showing our guest to his quarters..."  
"Yes, my lord"  
Haldir and Salebeth left. Glorfindel smiled.   
"I love it when the Galadrim come out here. They've always gor such great ideas and tactics"  
"Yes" Celebrian agreed. " And they make me feel a lot more safe than the Imaldras Gaurds"  
"Be you insulting us, my lady?" Glorfindel (the blonde elf who died his hair back to it's natural color after chapter one)  
  
That evening, Celebrian went to Haldir's room.  
"What do you want?" he asked  
"To apligize. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings this afternoon"  
"Accepted.I love you Celebrian, I could never stay mad at you"  
"I have something seroious to sak you. I 've always,..." Celebrian blushed.   
"always what?"   
"Wanted to lose my virginity to someone I loved. I do not love Elrond.I do love you" she scilenced as he locked his lips ove hers.  
(later)  
"Haldir?"  
"Yes, my love?"  
"You know that this cannot continue. I am married, and I must be loyal from now on" Celebrian ran her finger's though Haldir's soft hair.  
"Yes, I know, but I wish-"  
"I know. But Icannot change this"  
"I understand"   
  
The Galadhrim left 2 weeks later, not a word from Haldir. 


	3. Birth

Chapter 3 Setting: Rivendell, 138 TA Disclaimer: I am SpriteJessa. Does that even resemble Tolkein? No, it does not. I am not The great Professor, and therefore do not own Lord of the rings or any of it's concepts/characters. A/N: Thank you, reviewers!!! I love you all!!! If you haven't reviewed, please do so .I've got about four more chapters written, I need to know if I should bother typing them up.  
  
"You are smiling quite a bit today" Elrond looked at Celebrian. "I know. Today is a good day, a day of good news." "And what might that be, my lady?" Elrond rubbed his temples. He had a headache the size of Mordor. "Guess" she teased. "Your father is coming to visit." Elrond guessed blandly. "Nope" "I give up" "I am with child" Elrond was taken aback. "Speechless?" Celebrian grinned. "I.I guess I am!" Elrond grinned with joy. He had always wanted children. " Celebrian, this is wonderful! I mean-I cannot believe it!" ***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~*** That night, Elrond could not sleep. He stroked his wife's hair softly. He felt the tip of her ear and ran his long fingers down her ear. He jumped as he had a horrible vision. An orc was lying on top of his precious Celebrian, who was quite scantily clad. She was screaming. The orc ran a slimy finger down her ear as it locked his mouth over hers. Elrond started, leaving his vision to see his wife smiling at him. "Are you all right?" "Yes, fine darling" Celebrian undid the ties in his hair and put them on the nightstand. " Lie down, my sweet. You need to sleep" "I know. I just had a vision.' "Of what?" "Oh, nothing." (Foreshadowing. Heeheehee) ***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~*** The next few months flew by. A little while before the birth, Elrond told Celebrian that she was having twins. "How do you know?" "Quite bluntly, by the size" "Twins." She liked that idea. "Maybe triplets, but more likely twins." "That's cool." "I was a twin, you know" "Ah, yes, your human brother Elros." "Too bad he did not live to see his niece." "You think one of them will be a girl?" "Yes. I have the gift of foresight, pray you do not forget. I have seen that our daughter will one day marry a great king." "Not an arranged marriage, I hope." "I doubt that I will have her married off as you were. Not that I do not love you, but you were put through much pain." It seemed no time at all after that three children wee born. Two boys, called Elladan and Elrohir, as well as a girl called Tethar. Elrond was the first to hold his baby girl. "She's beautiful,." he whispered. But suddenly, her cries ceased, her breath slowed and stilled. He felt for a pulse, but there was none. Often had he seen death- in the rare times he could not heal, and on the battlefield, but this-an infant, less than a day old, hit him harder than any death that he had seen before. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring at the cold, still infant, wishing that he could do something, knowing he couldn't. Nothing could compare to this, the impact that his own daughter could just.die. "What is it, Elrond?" "Tethar.she is dead." At first, Celebrian just looked shocked. "My baby? She's dead?" Celebrian was totally speechless. The elf with the corpse in his hands just stared. Suddenly Elladan let out a cry. Elrohir did the same. But they were not crying like normal babies. It was unearthly. They were sobbing, lamenting for their lost sister. (Oh my god!!! I feel so bad now! I'll be right back. I have to get a tissue) ***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~*** (This is a few months later. And I have gotten a tissue. My sister was giving me a weird look.) "Ammë! He hitted me!" ""Now, now, Elrohir, you mustn't hit Elladan. You don't like hitting, do you?" "No, Ammë." "Lady Celebrian" a silver-haired messenger entered the room, bowing to the leader. " I come from Lothloren, to herald the coming of Lady Celebrian's parents. They will be her in two months" "Ah, in time for the twins fourth birthday." Elrond looked up from his desk. "That is why they chose that time" "Thank you, messenger of Lothloren. " "'Tis my duty, Lady." He bowed again and left the room. "In-laws" groaned Elrond. "Mind-reading elf queen" groaned Celebrian. "I'm confused" groaned Elladan. "Your grandpa and grandmother are coming to visit" Celebrian explained. "Who's that?" asked Elrohir. "My Ammë and Ada" Celebrian sighed. "I haven't seen my mother since I married your Ada, about forty years ago." "I dread seeing lord Celeborn again. He's so protective of you" "I can hardly picture you dreading anyone. " " Oh, but I do. Your father scares the living daylights out of me." Glorfindel entered. "Uncle Glorfy!" Elrohir and Elladan jumped up onto the golden-haired elf. "Hey, all you helf-elvens, and Celebrian. I saw someone from Loren on my way in here.what's going on?" "Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadreil are paying a visit to Rivendel" Glorfindel laughed. "You are so screwed Elrond." "Don't use that kind of language in front of the children" Elrond chided his friend. " Sorry, but how long are they staying?" "No idea. And no one can tell them when to leave." Celebrian replied. Glorfindel laughed again. "I feel bad for you. But, one must admit, this'll be a time to remember." ***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~*** Celebrian sat up in bed. "Oh my Valar, they're coming in -on my tomorrow! They're coming tomorrow!!" "Celebrian-It's 2 in the morning. You needen't worry about it right now, do you my darling?" Celebrian, meanwhile, was hyperventilating. "She was talking in my head! Damn her, she was talking in my head again!" "Go to sleep, darling" "No, she's there when I sleep" "Who?" "Galadreil, who else?" (A/N-Voyager Trekkies, not a word out of you!!!) "Sleep, darling" Elrond stroked her hair slowly and sleepily. "All right. I'm sleeping. The lady of light is not going to eat my brain whilst I sleep, why would I think that?" "That's the spirit, dear" Elrond fell asleep. (A/N- not a peep from the HP fans either!!!) Celebrian drifted off. [Celebrian, stop pushing me away. I'm trying to talk to you] Galadreil's voice pierced Celebrian's thoughts. [Get out of my brain, mother] [Celebrian.] [No, leave me alone] [Why do you not wish to see me? You are hurting my feelings, daughter] [You never seemed to care for me] [But I do care for you. You are my only daughter and the mother of my grandchildren.] [The twins.] Celebrian smiled. [They are cute, are they not?] [Yes, you will like them. How fares my father? And.Haldir?] [Your father is fine. Haldir is over you, I think] [You knew about us?] [Any sane person could tell if they wanted to. No, your father does not know] [Oh. Well, how are you?] [I am well, thank you for asking. And you?] [All right. I have the twins to keep me sane.] [What do you think of Elrond?] [He's there. I do not mind his touch as much as I used to] [Ah, well, you need your sleep. I will leave you now. See you tommrrow, around noon] [Good night mother]  
  
A/N Awww,,, that was mushy. Next chappie up soon. I promise. 


	4. Galadreil

Chapter 4 Setting: Rivendell, 142 TA Disclaimer: I am SpriteJessa. Does that even resemble Tolkein? No, it does not. I am not the great Professor, and therefore do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's concepts/characters. A/N: Thank you, reviewers!!! I love you all!!! If you haven't reviewed, please do so. I need to know if this story is crap or not. or if I make mistakes, or if you just don't like the way I'm doing Galadreil's character. I just finished reading "Heart and Memory, Song of the Chained" by 'Neon Star', and let me tell you, it is a really, really sad fic. Makes me want to write some nice slave fic. You simply must read it. My friends- Ah! This story is like screaming "I love Raras!!!" I've got foreshadowing, flashbacks, literary devices sprinkled throughout. *shudder* ***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~*** "Lady Galadreil, welcome to Rivendell" Salebeth greeted the elven leaders. "And to you as well, Lord Celeborn." "Thank you, Salebeth. Where is Celebrian?" Celeborn asked. "She is quite.busy " Salebeth smiled. (meanwhile) "Elladan, put your green tunic on, no that's gray! Elrohir, you don't wear white leggings with that! Now, where's your hairbrush?" "Elladan threw it out the window." "I did not!" "Stop arguing!" Celebrian screamed. "Need some help, Celeb?" Glorfindel asked from the doorway to the twins room. "Yes, take Elladan, get him ready. And don't put his hair in a fishtail braid, it makes him look like a Mirkwood elf" "Yes, my lady" he mocked. She glared at him. "I'll bet my parents are already here, and unless you want to be explaining to the lady Galadreil why her grandsons aren't ready." "Gotcha" The twin elves were ready within a few minutes. Elrond swooped in and picked up Elladan, Celebrian took Elrohir's hand. "Ah, here they come now" Salebeth announced. "Celebrian" Celeborn gave her a hug. "Mae Govannen, Ada" "It is good to see you again, Lord Celeborn" Elrond said. "Mae Govannen, Ammë" Celebrian said shyly. "Hello, Celebrian" said Galadreil. She knelt down next to Elrohir. "Who are you?" "Elrohir. Who are you?" he asked fearlessly. " I am your grandmother" she stopped talking, but stared directly at him. He stared back. Galadreil turned to Elladan. "Mother, stop it, you are scaring him!" "How do you do that?" Elladan breathed. Elrond looked at the three blonde elves. Celeborn was watching Galadreil closely, Celebrian looked like she was on the verge of tears, and Galadreil was staring at Celebrian. [Mother, don't do that to my children!] Galadreil stood. [Do not tell me what to do.] [Mother-] [Don't you ever use your abilities?] [No, I do not want my children or my husband to feel that their mind is not their own] [Fine] "Well, then. Perhaps we should all go have lunch" suggested Elrond. They all started walking. Celebrian saw Elladan's hair. It was in a fishtail braid. "I'm going to murder that elf. " She murmured. [Who?] "Glorfindel" Celebrian said clearly. "What about Glorfindel, darling?" Elrond took her hand, ignoring the glare he got from Celeborn. "Oh, he just messed up Elladan's hair." "I think it looks nice. Haldir started to wear his hair like that" Galadreil put in. "All the more reason to kill Glorfindel." "Why do you hate Haldir so much, Celebrian?" Asked Celeborn. "Long Story Ada" "Here we are" During lunch, Galadreil revealed her true intentions for being there. "You see, Elrond, the Galadhrim are not as numerous as they used to be. We are not getting any new members. I seek your council on this grave matter" "Hmmm. did you try promoting it among your younger people? Elves in their one and two hundreds are usually idealistic and will want the glory and honor of defending Lothloren." "I ought to try that" "And, if you wish, I could send a few of my guards up for a while, until you are up to your needed guards" "Thank you very much" "Not a problem, lady Galadreil. I do not think I will be too affected" "Ammë?" Celebrian's son tugged at her sleeve. " Yes, Elrohir?" "Will Uncle Glorfy be leaving?" Glorfindel, looked up. This thought had not occurred to him. "No." Said Elrond firmly. "Glorfindel will not be leaving. I would never send Glorfindel from my side." (More Foreshadowing. This will be in ch6 or something.) ***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~*** After dinner, Every one but Celeborn and Glorfindel went into the parlor. Glorfindel was going home, but Celeborn hunted him down. "All right, I need your help" "What?" Glorfindel was very confused. "I need to ask you a few questions. I'm worried about my daughter. Is Elrond treating her well? Is she happy here? Did she want to bear his children?" "Why.are you asking me this?" "I cannot trust Elrond to give me an honest answer, or Celebrian" "Oh. Well, Elrond treats her fine. He is an honorable elf. They certainly seem happy together- they wake up in each other's arms in the morning. I think that she has adjusted" "Thank you Glorfindel! " He hugged him. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear" he rushed off to join the others. ***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~*** "Grandmother?" "Yes, Elladan?" "What is Loren like?" "It's a lot like Rivendell, just.brighter" "Can I go there someday?" "Yes, I suppose so, someday" "That's where the great archers are from, the ones that uncle Glorfy told us about. The Galad-Galad.." Elrohir struggled. "The Galadhrim" Celeborn smiled. "Yes, that's it. I want to be just like them someday" he smiled. Everyone laughed. ***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~*** "Happy Birthday, Elladan. Happy Birthday, Elrohir" Celebrian shook them gently to wake them. "Five more minutes? " Begged Elrohir. "We're four! We're four!" Elladan cheered. At lunch, they had a cake. The boys each got a gift- The Illustrated Fall of Gil-Galad for Elladan and A bow and arrow set for Elrohir who exclaimed "Now I an be just like uncle Glorfy!  
  
Celeborn and Galadreil left a few days later  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~*** A/N Sorry so short! More soon. More of the story and more children. R&R!!!!! 


End file.
